Ghosts of Days Gone By
by Flufferz
Summary: Just what was going through the mind of Desmond Miles before he sacrificed his life to save us all? Was he afraid? Was he prepared? What were his final thoughts? Story influenced by AlterBridge's Ghost of Days Gone By. I own nothing.


"They have known nothing but heartache and pain since we left."Juno said. Minerva frowned at her. "Our gift to them."She said. She looked to Desmond with pleading eyes. "You mustn't free her. She will enslave all your kind."She urged. "She will kill you..."Juno looked at Desmond. "It will be quick. You will feel no pain."The illuminated figure promised. Desmond looked between the two women, thinking. What Minerva wanted...the Sun to ruin the Earth, starting the human race over again, it held no hope. No hope for change, for advancement. What Juno wanted was no better, but at least it held hope.

_The misery I know_  
_Like a friend that won't let go_  
_Is creeping up on me now once again_

"The decision is made Minerva. What you want, there's no hope there. We will find a way to defeat Juno."Desmond said. Minerva frowned. "Then the consequences are yours to live and die with."She said. She turned and began walking away, disappearing. Desmond looked at the glowing orb. Was he ready to die? After everything, was he ready to just throw his life away? He still found it hard to believe that everything had depended on him. He briefly let his mind wander back to when he ran away. If he had known then that the Earth depended on him as heavily as it did, would he of still ran away?

_So I sing this song tonight_  
_To the ghost that will not die_  
_And somehow seems to haunt me till the end_

It was a good gig for a while, he admitted. No real responsibilities, no one telling him how to run his life, and no impending threats. All he had to do was look out for himself, and have a good time. It's what any young adult would want. He chuckled to himself when he remembered how careless he was with his hiding. Back then, he thought no one would be able to track him down. He was wrong.

_Do you feel the same_  
_For what once remained_  
_Yesterday is gone, we can't go back again_  
_Do you ever cry for the Ghost of Days Gone By_

Abstergo Industries, also known as the modern day Templars, had found and kidnapped him. They forced their way into his memories, or rather Altair Ibn-La'Ahad's memories. Granted, he'd co-operated with them, but what other choice did he have? Even though he knew they were using him, he still couldn't help but be amazed by his ancestors. Sometimes he found it difficult to believe they were related. Altair dedicated his life to the Creed, and would protect it with his life, even if it meant killing the man who'd taught him everything he knew. Ezio Auditore assassinated everyone involved in the conspiracy against his family, cleansed the city of Rome from Templar influence, and rose up the ranks of the Order to become Mentor. Connor Kenway helped to ignite the American Revolution, protected his village from destruction and took out every Templar he came in contact with, including his own father. And Desmond? Well...Desmond just sat in the Animus. He hated his role sometimes. Most times, actually. Despite the number of times Lucy reassured him he couldn't help it, he still felt like he could do more than they let him.

_I remember summer days_  
_We were young and unafraid_  
_With innocence we'd glide beneath the stars_

Lucy...

Lucy Stillman. Desmond had really liked her. And then he'd shoved a hidden blade through her stomach. He'd felt so terrible about that when it happened. See'd been a good friend to him. She helped him during his time in Abstergo, keeping him informed. She made sure he wasn't in the dark with anything. She explained what Abstergo really was. A seed of bitterness filled him. Of course she knew all of that. She was a Sleeper Agent for them. Everything she ever said to him...was all an act. Their relationship wasn't real. She was just trying to pry information out of him. And he fell for it. Desmond knew he was an idiot for trusting her so quickly. Then again, she'd seemed so sincere. _Typical Templar._ She probably did the exact same thing to the other subjects. '_Subject 16 wasn't as lucky as you Desmond'_ a voice reminded him.

_It seems so long ago_  
_Beyond the life that I now know_  
_Before the years would have their way and break my heart_

Clay Kaczmerak, better known as Subject 16, had definitely not been as lucky as Desmond with Lucy. Desmond had received breaks from the Animus. Clay was forced in there for days, maybe weeks, at a time with no breaks. He went from perfectly normal to insane because of it. He couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. Lucy didn't help matters. Instead of giving him a break, she and Vidic shoved him in the Animus so they didn't have to deal with it. The Animus was too much for him. Desmond couldn't help but wonder...why didn't this happen to him as well? What if his bleeding effect had gotten worse? What if he crossed the thin line of sanity and slipped into the abyss of insanity? What if he became like Clay? Desmond drew his thoughts back to Animus Island, and his time with Clay. Clay had sacrificed his life for Desmond when he Desmond barely knew him. Clay knew how important Desmond was, more so than Desmond himself did.

_Do you feel the same_  
_For what once remained_  
_Yesterday is gone, we can't go back again_  
_Do you ever cry for the Ghost of Days Gone By_

"Son?"Came the voice of Desmond's father.

Desmond drew in a deep breath and turned to look at his group. He had just started to mend his relationship with his Dad. Now he was throwing it away, in a sense. Desmond couldn't believe how selfishly he'd acted when he was younger. All his parents wanted to do was to protect him. "You need to go."He said, and glanced at Shaun and Rebecca. "All of you. Now. Get as far away from here as you can."He said. William Miles grasped his son's shoulder. "Come with us! We'll find another way!"He pleaded. Desmond shook his head. "There isn't time!"

_And I know it's drawing closer_  
_With each day I fear the end_  
_And I... don't wanna die_  
_Don't wanna die, don't wanna die_  
_I don't wanna die_

"Son..."He said quietly.

"You know it's true. It's already started, I need to do this now. So go!"He said, removing his father's hands. When no one moved, he raised his voice. "GO!"He said louder. Silently, one by one, each of his friends and his father turned around and began walking away. Desmond turned around to face the glowing orb that would free Juno. She too had disappeared. It was just Desmond and the orb left. He took in a large breath and placed his hand on it. Energy zapped its way through his body, sucking his life away. The body of Desmond Miles fell to the ground, lifeless.

_Do you feel the same_  
_For what once remained_  
_Yesterday is gone, we can't go back again_  
_Do you ever cry for the days gone by_  
_Do they haunt you like a ghost until the end_  
_Haunt you till the end, until the end_  
_Until the end, until the end_


End file.
